Your palm sweat-it isn't all that I can handle
by hysteric
Summary: It's their adventure and Charming's scruff that really gets to her tonight. Post S2 finale.


**Title:** Your palm sweat-it isn't all that I can handle  
**Fandom/Pairing:** Once Upon A Time, Snow/Charming  
**Rating:** R  
**Word Count:** 1,770  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own anything.  
**Short Summary:** It's their adventure and Charming's scruff that really gets to her tonight.

It's been days since they left Storybrooke behind to search for Henry and they don't have any leads. It's tiring and disappointing and Emma is a mess, but they have hope. Isn't that how it goes in their family? All may seem lost but it's never really. Not when they have their hope.

And adventure. To have it now after twenty eight years is exciting. Snow keeps that part to herself, not wanting to offend or upset Emma in any way, shape, or form. This is new for her, but for them? It is almost like coming home.

There had been a spark of it before, when Anton had arrived and there was that case of mistaken identity. Although terrifying, it was so much _fun_ and it had made Snow miss so much.

Snow, she thinks. Ever since leaving Storybrooke, she's been Snow again. Mary Margaret Blanchard has never been one for adventures. But Snow White? Oh, she is all for them. Always has been, always will be. Adventures with her Charming.

Her Charming, who seems happier now than ever before. They are a strange pair, yet they are perfect together. Both of them, exhilarated to be back to this, to searching for someone, to risks and fights and swords and bows. This is them in their element and they are back at full force.

It is all so exciting.

In various ways.

Maybe it is absurd, and she keeps it to herself, but she feels like before, when they were young and in love and everything was about living as if it were their last day. Everything felt fresh and new and they were always so desperate to be together.

She feels it now. She feels just like she did now and she wonders if it's the same for him.

"We're having adventures again," Snow laughs once her husband looks over at her.

He grins that grin of his that makes him look so boyish and _yes_, so charming and her heart skips a beat. "We are," he agrees. "And this time Emma is with us both," he reminds her. "So it's rather perfect, isn't it? This is what you wanted."

"For us to be together?" she asks. "Yes, but we're also searching for Henry and -"

"And we will find him," he assures her. "We always find each other."

She laughs. "Who knew that would truly become our family motto?"

With a shrug and a throaty chuckle, David walks over to join her where she sits by the stream. Emma and the others are off sleeping at the campsite, so it's only them and Snow likes that. She's missed it.

There's a comfortable silence that stretches out before them and Snow is very aware of his presence. She is aware of his warmth and how his side touches hers and how she can smell him. He smells so much like before, like the forest and the grass and then himself. Something indescribably belonging to her Charming.

It makes her heart pound.

When he kisses her cheek, she laughs a soft laugh and turns her face quickly, so their noses bump together. "You're scruffy," she teases him.

"Shaving hasn't been number one on my agenda here, Snow," he points out.

She shakes her head. "I wasn't complaining."

And if her voice has become a bit husky then that is fine. That is completely fine.

"No?" he asks curiously.

She shakes her head and touches his cheek, runs her fingertips across the scruff. "No, I always liked it," she tells him softly.

"Is that so?" he smiles.

"Yes," she laughs. "Is that all right with you?"

"Oh, yes," he murmurs to her then. "It is perfectly all right."

"Hmm, good," she murmurs herself. "As long as it is _perfectly_ all right with you."

"Snow," he sighs and shakes his head. A very amused smile crosses his face and his eyes crinkle at the sides. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I could think of a few things," she replies rather innocently considering the undertones that are not at all innocent in her words, in her voice, or in her eyes.

"Ah," he nods.

"Mhm," she hums back.

He stares at her and it is then that she finally decides to take matters into her own hands. Literally. She literally grabs his face and pulls him into a kiss. A very rough, very needy kiss that makes all intentions clear.

Because he has a scruffy beard and they are in a magical realm and there is danger and adventure at every corner and she is Snow and he is Charming and they love each other. They want each other and never pass up the opportunity to be together, especially when they're outside and this is all perfect now. It has all come together and so when she climbs onto his lap to straddle him, he makes the most alluring sound deep within his throat and if she didn't want him before she does now.

She wants him so much, needs him or she will burst into flames.

"It has been a while," he whispers roughly while his hands move. They touch her, move over her very willing body. She wants his hands to be everywhere, to touch her like no one else is able to. He brings out so much within her, a passion that cannot be drawn out from anyone but him. It has always been him. No one else would ever make sense.

Although when he says it has been a while, she understands what he means. It has been so long since they have been here, been like this. Because they're not David and Mary Margaret. Not right now.

It's _them_ and she has missed this so much.

Her fingers are quick to unbutton his shirt and his are just as fast as they do the same to her. Gone, she wants all of what keeps them from being skin to skin gone. She needs that contact, the warmth of his body to hers.

"Pants," he growls.

She laughs against his lips. "So impatient," she teases.

He gets back at her by giving her hips a squeeze and drawing out a low moan from her.

At some point she is on the soft ground and he has pulled her pants off along with her boots. She is lost to this, and so very flush and hot but she looks up at the sky. The stars shine so bright, brighter than ever, but she sees them in a loved up lusty haze and it is all so wonderful. It is wonderful to be in love.

His lips find her pulse and her nails scratch his back while her hips seek his. Up they lift and his moan his muffled against her neck and that makes her shudder. He knows the effect he has on her and it is now in full force.

He kisses her then and she pushes him over, to let him be the one on the ground as she lifts herself up, presses her hands down onto his chest to steady herself.

"You're beautiful like this," she whispers, brushing her fingertips across his parted lips. His breath is warm against them and that has her shivering.

"Snow," he moans.

But his eyes, they are dark or seem that way and it is all because of her. It is due to what she does to him just as the flush that quickly spreads across her pale skin is due to what he does to her. They are equal in their want and in every aspect of their relationship,

She sinks down onto him without warning and when he calls out her name, she drags her nails down his chest. There will be bright, red lines there by morning light and she will drink the sight of them in. Hers, he is hers, as she is his, and if his hands bruise her hips with the force of which he holds them then so be it. She will wear such marks with pride as she has done in the past.

The way they love one another is exhausting yet if it wasn't this way, she wouldn't be herself. She'd be so empty and not whole as she is now. She never wants to be anyone but this person and she never wants to love anyway but the way they love.

And now, beneath the stars and the moon, they claim each other as they have not in so long. It truly is like coming home.

His hips rock right along with hers and it has always been so easy to follow each other. It has always come so naturally as if they have been destined right from the start and such thoughts have her gasping, have her panting his name as she bends down to kiss him.

His hands leave her hips to bury into her hair, to pull at the short, dark strands and everything quickens. Their movements become faster and harder and finally, once his fingers touch her, she cries out his name, too.

And then they are both gone, finding their pleasure in each other and she is left so fully satisfied that she can barely move for minutes afterwards.

His kiss to her shoulder is what makes her hum and lift her head, to smile lazily down at him.

"Hello," he whispers up to her.

"Hello," she whispers back.

They are sweaty and exhausted but she thinks this is all perfect. That it was worth the wait. That even though the most heartbreaking of circumstances brought them to this place, it is worth it.

In the morning, when they return to camp, Emma sits by the fire, takes one look at their disheveled appearance and frowns at them both.

"What happened to you two?" she asks, though her eyes are accusing.

They laugh and shrug, and David pulls a leaf from her hair before they both sit down.

"So what's for breakfast?" he asks.

Snow nods. "I'm _famished_."

Emma makes the most adorably disgusted face. "Ugh, gross," she complains.

Snow thinks back, to what David said to her that one morning and smiles as she rests her head upon his shoulder.

_It's impressive that we can still provide her with a few traumatic childhood memories at this stage of the game._


End file.
